Talk:Kick/@comment-6157084-20130205021238
Guys. I really need your help. It isn't about fanfiction again it's a guy problem. There's this guy, his name is Zac. He has chestnut colored hair and hazel eyes and rather broad than any other guy in the school, mainly because he does football and hockey and basketball. Yeah. he's pretty athletic. When we first met. We pretty much hated each other's guts, he loves to hit a nerve that causes me to lose my temper at him. He'd only chuckle and laugh and shoot him his signature lopsided smirk or smile. He loves to tease me and sometimes he sneaks behind me and starts playing with my hair. I'm pretty annoying to him too. I'd nag him to do his work. I would stomp on his foot or punch his arm and pretend to act innocent and walk away. Pretty much we tease or hiss at each other whenever we see each other, but when it comes to sports he'd always show off and use that to annoy me. Then I would grab a soft ball and hit him in the head. I would tease him endlessly about numerous things. He loves the fact that my forehead could only reach his chin and I would often push him away on his chest and he'd only chuckle. We pretty much hated each other for doing the most annoying things to others and how he'd hate everything that I basically love. He can dance and I can't. We use our skills to annoy each other and the annoying turned to teasing. Basically we turned to friends. He slowly adapted to stealing my lunch to sharing each other's lunch, we'd even share the same drink and we wouldn't mind. He loves to tease if you haven't noticed, sometimes he'd picked me off the ground and start twirling me around or basically haul me over his shoulder. You gotta admit...he's pretty handsome. The things is, I began to like him for the past 4 months and I haven't told him. We've known each other for 2 years and I would frown whenever a girl tries to cling on him and you know...flirt. I don't like the sight at all, I began to get jealous. I knew that I like him now and it kind of hurts me that we'd possibly be only friends because of our complicated relationship. It's killing me that he'd swing his arm over my shoulder to irritate me and now I like it and I hate it that it was only a friend like thing. I heard that many girls like him and I don't want to become like one of those desperate girls and swoon over him. I would probably feel desperate and everything. I don't want to ruin my friendship but..I...I don't know. What should I do? I'm beginning to avoid him or act weird around him and I think he's catching on. I'm so confused. What should I do? I'm sorry this is really long like my stories. ~Noelle